PROTEGELA POTTER
by galilea
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Espero que os guste, es consecuencia de una siesta muy aburrida. Besos pa' todos.


Ninguno de los personajes me pertence, ya sabemos a quien pertenecen.

Besos a todos.

**PROTEGELA POTTER**

Estaba llegando al final de sus días, por fin iba a descansar. Porque para él la muerte era un descanso. No le daba miedo, nunca lo hizo. Había cosas peores que la muerte, lo sabía, las había visto a lo largo de su vida.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, empezaba a notar el ambiente frió, pero era verano... Sabía que era la muerte lo que le producía esa sensación.

Miro a su alrededor, el cuerpo de su ultimo contrincante estaba allí, Lucius Malfoy empezaba a enfriarse, había muerto.

Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro al ver el cuerpo, solo esperaba que Potter consiguiera vencer. Él había cumplido con su promesa, el chico había llegado sano y fuerte al día de la batalla final.

Voldemort había huido con varios de sus mortifagos cubriéndole la espalda y Potter le había perseguido. Él solo le dejo libre el camino.

Unos pasos le obligaron a abrir los ojos, no recordaba cuando los había cerrado. Era el chico, era alto y de mirada fría, parecía mayor de los 20 años que llevaba encima. Tenia sangre en su rostro y su brazo derecho parecía tener una herida profunda. Pero estaba vivo.

¿Lo has alcanzado?

Era su voz la que sonaba, no la reconocía, tan ronca y rota.

Él chico se sentó a su lado, apoyando al igual que él su espalda en la fría pared.

-Si.

Él solo afirmo con la cabeza, eso significaba que lo había vencido.

¿Cómo es ese poder que dice Dumbledore?

El chico lo mira con una ligera sonrisa.

-No había tal poder. A no ser que se considere poder el estar siempre acompañado.

Un gruñido fue su respuesta, produciendo una sonrisa en el chico.

-Todo a terminado por fin.

-Desgraciadamente no, Potter. Los mortifagos lucharan por sus ideales, a escondidas pero lo harán... ¿Prométeme que protegerás a Hermione?

El chico lo miro, fríamente.

-Lo harás tú.

Él negó con la cabeza, notaba como su cuerpo se agarrotaba.

-Me muero.

-Si tu mueres ella también lo hará. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

El chico se levanto despacio, con un gran esfuerzo. Le ofreció su mano con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vamos, "Profesor Snape".

El hombre mira la mano y luego al chico¿Profesor SnapeÉl sonríe ligeramente. Coge la mano de chico e intenta levantarse. Sin fuerzas, es el chico quien al final lo levanta y lo coge por debajo de su brazo. El intenta ayudarlo situando su brazo en el hombro del chico. Obligando a sus piernas a funcionar.

-Nunca conseguí que me llamaras profesor.

El chico solo sonríe, mientras ambos caminan despacio, con un gran esfuerzo, por el pasillo que les debía llevar a la salida, donde sus compañeros estaban.

-Prométeme que la protegerás, Potter...

-Lo harás tu.

-No voy a llegar.

-Lo harás, por ella.

-Aunque viva, no podré estar a su lado. ¿NO te das cuenta que es alguien especial?. Ella no me necesita.

¿No te he dicho antes que si tu mueres ella también?. Ella te necesita a ti, no necesita a nadie más. Como tu has dicho es alguien especial.

-Me muero Potter. Déjame aquí... No puedo más y tu debes volver... Déjame aquí.

Snape se deja caer en el suelo pesadamente, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Harry hace lo mismo. Snape lo mira enfurecido.

¿No te he dicho que me dejes?

-No puedo.

-Nunca me hiciste caso.

Harry solo sonríe, respirando pesadamente.

-No puedo, ya te lo he dicho. He prometido a Hermione que haría lo imposible por que llegaras vivo de la batalla final.

Snape lo mira sorprendido, el chico solo sonríe alegre al ver por primera el rostro de su antiguo profesor totalmente desfigurado por la sorpresa.

-Profesor, serás una lumbrera con las pociones y con DCAO, pero referente al amor eres un desastre. Hermione esta enamorada de ti desde...creo no equivocarme si digo que desde el último curso.

Un silencio se hace en el pasillo. Snape cierra los ojos con fuerza, notando como su cuerpo va perdiendo fuerzas, va a morir, lo sabe. Pero ya no quiere morir. Ella le ama. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta?. No quiere morir, la vida tiene un nuevo color. Quiere sentirla a su lado, besarla antes de abandonar el mundo. Todo se oscurece, sabe que va a morir.

* * *

Ya no siente frío, nota calor a su alrededor. Teme abrir los ojos, teme hacerlo. ¿No esta muerto¿pero quien sabe como es la muerte?. Una mano suave le coge la suya, el abre los ojos y se encuentra con su mirada.

-Debo haber muerto por que tú estas a mi lado.

Ella sonríe ligeramente y niega con la cabeza sin poder hablar, su rostro húmedo por silenciosas lagrimas. Mira a su alrededor y los ve. Allí están Dumbledore y Potter. Eso le convence de que esta vivo. Vuelve su rostro al de ella. Una ligera sonrisa se le dibuja en su rostro.

-No estoy muerto, porque ellos están aquí también.

Ellavuelve a sonreír. El cierra sus ojos, para volver a caer en un suave sueño.

* * *

Siente un cuero caliente a su lado. Abre los ojos y a pesar de la oscuridad sabe quien es. Es ella, Potter no mentía. Es ella.

Acaricia con delicadeza su cabello, es sedoso y se le enredaba en sus dedos. ¡Tanto tiempo soñando con poder tocarlo! Por fin sus sueños hechos realidad.

Ella levanta ligeramente la cabeza y le mira con el sueño aun en sus ojos. Sus rostros se acercan y por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento, se besan por primera vez. Con delicadeza al principio, con miedo.., luego el beso se profundiza volviéndose apasionado y desesperado.

Una noche llena de besos y amor, una noche uno en los brazos del otro.

-Te amo Severus, te necesito, te deseo. Eres mi vida, sin ti yo no existo.

-Idem, Hermione. Idem.

Un amor para siempre, por siempre...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, es lo que hace el aburrimiento, jeje. Es muy cursi ya lo sé, pero es que yo soy así, jejeje. ¡Que le voy hacer! 


End file.
